A swaddling table of the applicant is already known German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,246,566) and in this a horizontal swaddling plate is movable on a vertical guide rail. Here, the swaddling plate can be moved from a lower working position into an upper, higher position of rest. When this swaddling-table arrangement is attached above a bath tub, it is guaranteed that the bathroom space is utilized efficiently. When the swaddling plate is raised, the bath tub can be used without obstruction. When the swaddling plate is in the lower working position, on the other hand, it can be used conveniently for the bodycare of a baby. To retain this swaddling plate in the lower working position or the upper position of rest, an actuating handle is provided on the front underside of the swaddling plate. In a preferred embodiment, tubes can be extended laterally on the swaddling plate telescopically, so that a baby's bath tub can be inserted and held between them.
The known swaddling table ensures that the space in a bathroom is utilized efficiently. However, the proposed embodiment of the guide rail and of the retention mechanism can be produced only at a very high outlay, and it is rather complicated to handle. Also, the appearance of the known swaddling table is not very elegant.
In contrast to this, the object of the invention is to design the known swaddling table so that while having a pleasing appearance, the swaddling table can be produced more cheaply and handled more easily.
This object is achieved by means of the features of the claim.